Reminder
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Now that Mal's on the show with his 'Sweetie' he decides that his 'Sweetie' needs a reminder of who is in charge and who has all the control. Sequel to "Juvie"


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Duncan was sleeping in the loser cabins with Cameron and Mike which lately had been leading to some pretty boring nights. Usually Mike was with Zoey and Cameron had a strict 7:30pm bedtime and Duncan refused to hang out with Cameron so he usually just laid in bed and waited for himself to fall asleep while he carved his name into the wall with his knife, however since his knife was now broken that was also out of the question.

It was around Midnight when Mike came into the room. Duncan noticed but he didn't care. He was pretty sure Mal was back and he tried to warn Zoey she brushed it off but Duncan knew the truth no matter what anyone else thought. He's been avoiding him like the plague and that was fine with Duncan, if Mal was in control and wanted Cam gone then he would do whatever he wanted him to do as long as Mal was leaving him alone.

Duncan could hear Mal shuffling around in bed. He knew if he kept quiet then Mal would just go to sleep and plot ways to destroy Zoey whose been clinging onto him lately.

"Hey Sweetie." Mal climbed up on Duncan's top bunk. He didn't even hear him climb the ladder. "Don't think that I forgot about you..."

"I'm onto you." Duncan kept the blankets covering himself from Mal. "I know who you are and I told Zoey and we're going to get rid of you."

"You mean the red headed moron?" Mal laughed. "She only serves me a purpose to keep my friendly advantage in the game that only Mike can provide in that special dorky way. You however, we go way back and I was sad to see my favorite little girlfriend leave Juvie. I actually auditioned to be on world tour so I could see your pretty little make-up covered face. Then that weird purple haired freak got on instead of me..."

"Cameron is right over there..." Duncan muttered. "It's not happening again. This isn't juvie and things have changed."

"How about a little reminder, sweetie?" Mal tugged on the blankets. "I bet my little sweetie missed me. I bet you're all hot and horny. Do you still sleep naked?! You know that was always my rule for you back in the day."

Mal pulled the blankets off of Duncan to find him naked and even slightly started to get erect. Mal started to stroke it lightly and Duncan moaned. Duncan hated how badly this was starting to turn him on but Mal had that special way, for the 3 months that Duncan was in Juvie with Mal he was forced to be his 'Girlfriend' as Mal called him and he would often force Duncan to have sex with him.

"You like that Sweetie?" Mal climbed on Duncan and placed all his weight on him and started planting kisses on Duncan's chest. "You know what I don't like Sweetie? I hated your stupid sluts that you hooked up with, but it's okay I know they can never compete with the fun times we had Sweetie."

Duncan gave it one last time to push Mal off of him and even off the bed and onto the floor. That was the plan and it failed miserably, it simply gave Mal the chance to slam him against the wall and get him on his stomach with his ass in mid air.

"Get off me!" Duncan yelled. "Camer-"

Mal slammed Duncan's head face first into his pillow. Duncan could no longer yell anything that wasn't coming out as a muffle. Why couldn't Duncan beat him? How is a scrawny guy with MPD stronger than him?

"Sorry Sweetie." Mal gave Duncan's firm ass a hard slap before laughing. "I didn't want to do that to you Sweetie, you just need to be reminded whose in control. Your my little girlfriend and I don't want my little girlfriend to wake the scrawny asshole in the bed across from us. So, Daddy's gonna find his way into your cute little hole. I bet you miss it. After you left, I had to find some kid named Jack and he just couldn't compare even when I made him wear some sexy eyeliner. It's only a turn on when you wear it."

"Fuck you..." Duncan mumbled into the pillow and started to squirm as Duncan could feel Mal's erect penis starting to brush against his ass hole.

Duncan closed his eyes and waited for the moment that it was going to happen and within seconds Mal shoved his throbbing erect penis into Duncan's hole and then started to thrust as quick as he possibly could. Duncan was letting as out loud moans into his pillow as he started to ride Duncan making both of their bodies move at the same time.

Mal started to pant and cam inside Duncan who could feel the warm sensation inside him. Duncan would never admit it to Mal, Gwen or Courtney but nothing felt better when Mal came inside of him. Once he was out as rolled Duncan on his back so that Duncan was now facing him. Mal quickly covered Duncan's mouth.

"Okay Sweetie..." Mal smirked. "Daddy's gonna take his hand off your mouth and he's going to not restrain you and you're going to be a good little bitch and not fight me back. Do you understand? You'll just lay here nice and still and let me take care of you. Okay?"

"Just get it over with." Duncan closed his eyes.

"Alright Sweetie." Mal smiled evilly as he made his way down to Duncan's penis and sucked slowly and seductively enough for Duncan to bite his bottom lip and try not to moan. All he wanted was for Cameron to wake up because he was never going to admit this was happening and that it happened before. What made Duncan cum was when Mal used his tongue to make small circles around the tip of Duncan's dick. Mal made sure to swallow every single drop.

When he was done Mal grabbed the blanket that he took off Duncan earlier and covered him up with it while he made sure to tuck Duncan in and then kissed him on the lips.

"This was fun, sweetie." Mal laughed as he climbed down the ladder of the bed. "This was a reminder so you remember who exactly is in control. I hope you finally realize that it's not you."

* * *

**Okay this was a small sequel to my fic 'Juvie' where Duncan and Mal meet and Mal shows him who's boss. Well now this is the sequel where Mal thinks that he needs to give Duncan a little reminder of who exactly is in control. **


End file.
